Kirby Character and OC Dares!
by My Imagination12
Summary: I did this When i was bored and I like Truth and Dare things so I thought I might Have a Wirl! The Kirby Characters and my OC's are gonna be Dared and Truthed! Join in on this EPIC RANDOMNESS! Discontuned until Further Notice/
1. Part 1: Welcome!

Part 1

The author sat, playing her favourite online game, playing with an amazing glitch, until the lights turned off. The Author confused, looked around to see all her Kirby Oc's and Kirby Characters in one place. Staring at her.

Falcon: Why are we here?

Me: … WHY THE HECK IS U HERE?!

Everyone: …

Me: hmm….. since u are all here how about a Truth and Dare thing? Eh?

Everyone exept me: NOOOO!

Me: YESH! :3

Darkro: ok, AS LONG I CAN TORTURE PEOPLE! –evil laugh-

Everyone except Darkro: 0.0 –backs away slowly-

Me: ok, I accept Song things, I DON'T ACCEPT GORE AND HORROR-

Shusiana: She feels horribly funny if that happens

Saluna: We also don't accept Flamers.

Lor S.D: We also accept Guests and Other Kirby OC's.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW UR DARES AND TRUTHES AND MAKE THEM RANDOM, BUT NOT GORY- THINGY RANDOM PLZ!

Everyone: BIa! :£

**Yeah, I decided to do a truth and dare thing because I was bored to death waiting 4 peeps to trade meh. My lists of Kirby OC's are:**

**Falcon, Shusiana, Lor Stardragon, Darkro, Darkness, Lightness, Saluna, Lifeair, Starship, Lor Shinecutter, Virus, Pyro and Shadowstrike. Plz Read and Review!**

**I'm out BAI! **


	2. Part 2: NO!

Part 2: NOO!

Me: We already have a Review!

Everyone: NO!

Me: And we have a guest too! Meet Cloey22!

Cloey: Hai!

Everyone: NO!

Me: Shall we get onto ur Dares?

Cloey: Yesh! :-)

Everyone: NNOO!

Me: SHAT UP!

Cloey: Kirby, -**gives yellow flower and whispers**-

Kirby: -Gives flower to Bun- I LOVE U!

Bun: … Uh… ? I love u too? (_**WTF?**__)_

Tiff: - **Runs and sits in Corner Crying**-

Cloey: -**Laughs head off**-

Me: I can't believe I'm saying this to the Fatso. DEDEDE! U MUST WEAR A BIKINI AND SING THE MILKSHAKE SONG! – **Shoves Bikini in face**- AND GET IT OVER WITH!

Dedede: NOO! –**Forced to put on by Darkro**- I'M READY TO SING! –**Takes deep Breath**-

**Our Camra's and lights suddenly turned off, so here is what happened after…**

Me: -**Hiding behind the Lor Shinecutter**- IS HE DONE YET!? THAT WAS AWEFUL! T.T

Starship: -**Pats my back**- Its over now, it is no longer on.

Cloey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: -**now out**- Ok. Next one before I Puke **(**_**Which I have done enough today**_**)**

Cloey: Oh, BTW Escargoon. I handed out the Pictures with you in a maid suit and posing rlly Girly like.

Escargoon: NO! I AM GONNA DIE! –**Dies**-

Me and Cloey: …

Me: -**Brings back go life**- U can't die Buddey! :P

Tokori: HAHAHA! Did u see Tha- -Gets hit round the head with a table by Cloey-

Cloey: SHAT THE HELL UP! WHY ARE U SO ANNOYING?!

Tokori: B… Because I… am… -faints-

Cloey: LIKE A BOSS! –Smiles happily-

Darkness and Ligthness: Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Yes? –**Completely bored**-

Darkness and Lightness: -**Point claw at Teleporter**- Go to CandyLand!

Meta Knight: -**Suddenly Un-bored**- OMG YES! –**Runs into Teleporter**-

Falcon: Did you tell him about the Candy Monsters?

Darkness and Lightness: No :3

**Severly Minutes later…**

Meta Knight: -**Runs out Screaming** THE CANDEY MONSTERS ARE AFTER MEH! –**Runs into Lor Starcutter-**

Everyone except Meta Knight: 0.0 –**Laughs head off**-

Darkness and Lightness: TROLOLOLOL! :P

Lor StarDragon (Lor S.D): **- Creates Random Portal-**

Galaxcta: What u doing StarDragon?

Crowned Landia Head: **- Shoves into portal That goes to Equestia-** Done! :-)

One Random Landia Head: Galaxcta will be back when he regrets Her shoving into the portal.

Me: I know. SWORD! BLADE! You two must dance S.L.O.W.L.Y together.

Sword and Blade: Yay! – Runs off to put clothes on-

Sword: -**In Wedding Dress-** U ready to dance Romantically Blade?

Blade: **-In Tuxedo-** Yup!

Sword and Blade: **- Dancing in random room-**

Me: **-Slams door Shut-** NOTHING TO SEE THERE!

Cloey: NIGHTMARE TWERK FOR US!

Nightmare: NUUu!

Darkro: **-Growls and Glares at in an EVIL WAY!-**

Nightmare:** -Gives up automatically-** OKOKOK! –**Twerks-**

Me: **-Gives Customer Service Camera-** Video it!

Customer Service: No! –**Sees Darkro's Shadow looming over him-** OK! –**Records-G**

Galaxcta: -**Runs through Portal-** AHH!

Me: Wuts he Screaming at?

Landia: We asked the Princesses to scare the living *beep* out of him.

Me: Why?

Landia: JUST CAUSE!

Me: anyway. That's all for now Peeps! And Thank You Cloey22 for the Rieview!

Cloey: Your Welcome!

Everyone: Read and Review! Bai! :3


End file.
